It Just Can't Be
by Kanojo Miseru-to Kurai
Summary: This story will no longer be updated. If anyone would like to take this into their own hands, drop me a line and we'll work something out. Harry meets the perfect girl. She's funny, smart, and everything he could ever need. There's only one problem...
1. The Hogwarts Express

Hey All!  
  
This is an ACTUAL attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic.  
  
Last thing YOU expected, huh?  
  
Anyway, this means I will need a new set of side characters!  
  
Now WHO to pick?  
  
*drum roll*  
  
I know!!  
  
OLIVER WOOD!!!! (YAY!!!!)  
  
Harry Potter!  
  
Hermione Granger!  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
Ron Weasly!  
  
And.  
  
AUTUMN FOX!!! (Of course)  
  
Lets get on with the fic!  
  
********************************  
  
It was a quiet spring morning outside of the Burrow. The birds were singing, there was fresh dew on the flowers, and the sun was beginning to rise on this beautiful scene. All was peaceful. Untill.  
  
Mrs.Weasly ran shouting up the stairs to Ron's room, where he and Harry were peacefully sleeping, dreaming of.we don't want to know. She stopped shouting, and quietly tiptoed up to her son's bed. Then, out of nowhere.  
  
BANG went her frying pan against Ronald Weasly's unsuspecting head. That HAD to hurt. Ouch.  
  
"Holy dragon dung!" he yelled as the sprang up and began to rub his head. Harry, having seen this, sprang out of bed immediately and saluted Mrs.Weasly, saying, "Out of bed Ma'am!"  
  
"Oh Harry dear, so glad you're up. Now, get dressed quickly. You're going to miss the train!" she said quickly, running out of the room, and into another, where he heard two loud BANGS and the shouting of Fred and George Weasly. He turned around, and there stood Ron, quickly scrambling to put him clothes on, on the other side of the small room. He quickly did the same, hoping and praying that he was fast enough for Mrs.Weasly and her frying pan.  
  
Later, at King's Cross Station  
  
(Don't even bother asking me how they got there. I just don't know.)  
  
The Weasly family plus one was running about the station like mad trying to find the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They were running quite late, and the train was about to leave. Harry was continuously trying to tell them that it was right down the corner, but all they would do was run back and fourth shrieking. Finally, he got sick of it and left the group. He headed straight for the barrier and ran through, seeing the scarlet steam engine appear before his eyes. He was quite happy he couldn't hear the Weasly family shrieking anymore. It could be dangerous to his health. The image of himself being diagnosed with some major disease due to excessive shrieking left his head as he heard the train whistle blow. He quickly shoved his things into the train compartment, thingy, and jumped on board.  
  
Harry walked through the train hallway, thingy, searching for an empty compartment. No such luck. They were all either crammed full, or contained with people he REALLY didn't wish to sit by. As he was nearing the end of the train, he was losing hope, until he saw a nearly empty compartment. He saw a girl he had never seen before sitting in there by herself. He shrugged and slid open the door. "Hey, can I sit here?" he said, pointing to the seat across from her. "Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure, it's fine with me," she said, not looking up. "Thanks," he said with a sigh of relief. If she had said no, he might have ended up sitting with *shudders* Tracy Thomas. Now THAT would be even worse than sitting with Malfoy. At least HE showered once in a while. Harry shook the horrible thought out of his head and sat down, still shuddering. He looked up at the girl sitting across from him. Her head was still down. He noticed she was reading something. He ducked his head and read the title. 10 Reasons You Don't Want to Go to NBMS. Weird. Oh well, at least it wasn't some textbook that Hermione would have read a hundred times by now.  
  
Harry remembered that he had no idea who this girl was. So, the questioning began. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Yea," she said, "I just moved here from the United States. Not so many purple haired people here, though." Harry didn't get it. He also didn't get how this girl was a first year. She looked, from what he could she, at LEAST like a fourth year. He decided to ask, just to be on the safe side. "So, what year are you over here?" "Fifth, actually. At least that's what my letter said." "So, you still have to be sorted then?" He asked her, understanding what an idiot he was. "Um, sorted?" she said, nervously, looking up for the first time. "Oh! That's when they choose what house you'll be in.." He cut of suddenly when he saw her face. His eyes got big. Wow, he thought, she's.well.um.  
  
Harry couldn't quite find a word. No word he knew could describe her. She was just.well.WOW. The girl he was staring at had long, dark brown hair, a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were.just like his. Beautiful jade green eyes looked into his. He had never met anyone else with eyes like that. She waved her hand in front of his hypnotized face. "Hello," she said, "weird boy who is freaking me out, are you in there?" He suddenly snapped out of it. "Um.hi?" he said. She laughed. Geez, he thought, I truly AM an idiot. The girl had to admit to herself, he DID look pretty stupid. She just laughed again.  
  
Suddenly the train began to slow down. The girl sat up and put her odd book into her bag. "Well, I'm about to be.sorted, whatever that is." Harry just laughed. "Hope I see you again sometime," he said as the train came to a stop. They walked off of the train. Harry heard Hagrid calling, as always, "First years! First years an' new students!" "I guess that's you," he said. She nodded, and started to walk away, but she came back quickly. "By the way, my name is Autumn. Autumn Fox." "I'm Harry," he said, nervously, "Harry Potter." She just smiled and ran quickly over to Hagrid.  
  
***************************************  
  
*Harry and Oliver are having a broomstick race*  
  
Autumn: Go Harry go!!!!  
  
Go Oliver!!!!!!!!  
  
Autumn: My man could beat up your man!  
  
My man could kick your man's butt!  
  
Autumn: My man is cuter!  
  
My man is WAY hotter than YOUR man!!!  
  
*Autumn and me beat each other up*  
  
Harry: My girl can beat up yours!  
  
Oliver: My girl can kick your girls butt!  
  
*Harry and Oliver beat each other up*  
  
Ah love.  
  
IN YOUR REVIEW VOTE ON WHICH COUPLE IS THE BEST!!!! (also remember that when there is no name in front of a side convo, thingy, that means it's me talking. VOTE 4 ME!!!!!) 


	2. The Sorting

Hey All!  
  
How did the first chappie go?  
  
I have been busy RPing with two idiots all weekend.  
  
How was your Thanxgiving? (It's not wrong. I spell it that way.)  
  
I got in a fight with an 18-year-old who's fat and going bald. (My cousin Shane!!! Mark has a beer belly!!! HAHAHA!!!!)  
  
I'm sitting here in the car on my way home. Laptops are cool.  
  
Anyway, hope the plot is coming along. There are a lot of inside jokes in this story (The book, the frying pan, ect.).  
  
Read on!  
  
((I would just like to say that the word shrieking is overused in this story. Can you picture the whole Weasley family?? HAHAHAHA!!!))  
  
*********************************************  
  
Harry just stared. He couldn't believe it. He was so used to people freaking out when they found out who he was. But this, this was really weird. The girl, Autumn, hadn't even taken notice. She just smiled. Not that he liked the annoying attention. He had gotten used to it after about the millionth time. Oh well, he thought. I'll figure it out later.  
  
He started to walk to the carriages when he was quickly knocked to the ground by Ron. "Harry, I can't believe you left us at the station! How could you? Mum was worried sick! That was really immature of you!..." He carried on with the shrieking until he practically passed out from exhaustion. Harry hadn't been able to get into the conversation that Hermione was waving at them from one of the carriages. "Ron." Harry said, "The next time you feel the need to yell, feel free to use Hermione for practice." "Where is Hermione, anyway?" asked Ron. Harry sighed. This was going to be a long, long year.  
  
Harry fought the urge to hurt Ron as he directed him to the carriage that Hermione had saved. As it started moving, they struck up a conversation. "Ron, did you hear that god awful shrieking at Kings Cross today? It was absolutely terrible." said Hermione. Ron didn't get it. Hermione shrugged and glanced over at Harry, who was looking out at the lake, where the first years were crossing in their little boats. "Harry, is everything alright? You're so quiet. It's scaring me." asked Hermione. Harry didn't respond. He just kept looking at the lake. She looked at Ron, who just shrugged.  
  
After a few silent moments, Harry asked, "Have either of you seen that new girl, Autumn?" Ron shook his head. Hermione asked, "You mean that really tall first year? Odd, isn't she?" "Actually," Harry said, "She's a fifth year. She just moved here from the United States.and she's got pretty eyes." He had said the last part barely over a whisper, but it wasn't quiet enough for Ron. "HAHAHA!!! Harry's got a girlfriend!!! Harry's got a girlfriend!!!" he shouted, fighting the urge to get up and dance. ((O.o;))  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! We only met just today! Geez Ron, get over it, will you?" said Harry defensively. Ron just smirked and mumbled, "Oh sure,". Harry went back to looking at the lake. Ron gave Hermione a grin and she couldn't help but laugh. Yep, Harry thought, this is going to be a long, long year.  
  
When they finally got to the castle, the trio got out of the carriage. Harry saw the first years still crossing the lake. One was tipped upside down. He hoped it wasn't Autumn's. He looked back at Ron, who was grinning like crazy. He just scowled and started walking up to the main entrance. Hermione giggled. They walked into the castle up some stairs, and they were soon in the Great Hall. The tables were set beautifully, and the Enchanted Ceiling -thingy- was a beautiful navy blue, with little twinkling stars. They say down at the Gryffindor table. Harry made sure to save a space, just in case.  
  
Harry listened to Seamus and Dean argue about Quidditch for a bit, until the first years came in. He quickly turned and watched them walk in. They were mostly very short, as first years go, except for Autumn. She walked in, drenched and dripping. Harry laughed. Ron grinned. Hermione didn't get it. As she walked by, she whispered to Harry, "I did it on purpose. It was fun." He laughed again. She had a huge smile on her dripping face. The first years walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat was. Autumn looked back at Harry with a quizzical look on her face. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
They waited for the Sorting Hat to do its song -thingy- but instead, it did a little jig. Hermione had to pull Ron back down to the table when he tried to get up and join it. ((O.o;)) When it was done, everyone clapped, though not as loud as Ron. He shouted and cheered and whooped. Harry and Hermione hid their faces. They waited patiently and clapped as four new students were added to their house. Then it was Autumn's turn.  
  
"Fox, Autumn." She nervously stepped up nervously, shooting Harry a worried glance, before sitting down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. She seemed to be in deep mental conversation with the hat. It seemed like hours until the hat finally shouted out its choice.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry's eyes got huge.  
  
****************************************  
  
Didn't see THAT coming, did ya?  
  
Harry: NO! She can't be in Slytherin! It makes no sense! WHY?  
  
That, my dear Potter, is for the next chapter.  
  
Autumn: MY Potter!!!!  
  
O.o;;  
  
REVIEW!!!! And don't forget to vote!!!! 


	3. Which Snitch? The Dream

Hey All!  
  
Great to be back! I love being with you guys!  
  
Harry: Aww. you're so sweet!  
  
I was talking about the READERS.  
  
Harry: Oops.  
  
No intro, just read!  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. The wonderful girl he had talked to on the train. The one who had laughed so happy-like. She was in Slytherin. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. It was insane. Crazy. Impossible. It just couldn't happen.  
  
Autumn, on the other hand, had just shrugged and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry knew she knew nothing about the house she had just been sorted into, so she didn't really mind. She just sat down at an empty spot. The Slytherins stared. She didn't look all that evil. What was the deal?  
  
While Harry sat there, staring, Ron and Hermione were exchanging looks. Harry's . friend-type-person had been sorted in SLYTHERIN. Of all the places. Slytherin. She had looked like such a nice girl. As more first years were sorted, none of them paid attention. They were all thinking the same thing. 'HUH?' It was a pretty stupefying thing.  
  
Snapping out of his own world, Harry quickly put his attention to Dumbledore, who was saying a few last minute notices. Something about a girl with pigtails that was stalking Oliver Wood, and they should take EXTRA care of themselves, because she was very dangerous. ((Hehehe.the ultimate inside joke)) He then dismissed them to their common rooms. On the way up, Autumn dashed over to Harry. "Hey, Harry! How did I do?" she called to him. He turned and stared blankly at her. "Um . well . yea ." he managed to get out trying to shake the O.o expression off of his face. Autumn looked at him, confused, until she had a thought.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You must be exhausted! I'll let you go to bed now. I'm pretty tired too!" Harry just nodded, and Autumn smiled a bit, before running to catch up the other Slytherins. Harry still didn't have a clue what was going on, but he managed to make it to his bedroom without running straight into a wall. He almost tripped over his luggage that had been brought in, and plopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and began to drift off, hoping he could figure the whole mess out in the morning.  
  
Harry's Dream.thing  
  
Harry was on his broomstick, flying around the grounds. He sailed over the Quidditch field, past Hagrid's hut, soaring, soaring, and never stopping. He felt peace all around him. Perfect harmony. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. All was right, as I should be. He continued to take in this beauty, until something caught his eye. It was the snitch. No, it wasn't, but I had the same design. It looked like the golden snitch, except for its colors. It had beautiful silver wings, but where it would normally be gold, it was ruby red, with oranges and yellows that made it appear to be on fire. To any ordinary person who didn't look closely, they would see no difference, but to Harry, it was beautiful. Then he saw a flash of gold, and to his other side, there was the snitch he was used to. He had never noticed, but its beautiful golden color was actually quite pretty. There he sat on his broom, wondering. Which one should he capture? Which would he chase? If he went towards another, the other would flee, never to be seen again. But what to do?  
  
Harry awoke before he could make his decision. He blinked a few times, taking in the sunlight, before he shook his head in confusion. Then, he hopped out of bean, and walked down to breakfast, still pondering. Still wondering. Which would he have chosen? Which would he chase. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
********************************  
  
Great, isn't it?  
  
YES IT IS!  
  
No further comments, other than.  
  
PIXIE!!!! Don't review THAT! You are going to spoil my plot! SHUSH!!  
  
Hehehe.  
  
REVIEW CHILDREN! 


	4. Malfoy Gets BURNED

Yes, 'tis me! Another fun-filled chapter!  
  
Goten: NOOOO!!!  
  
What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Goten: Umm, Hehehe, I forgot. *leaves*  
  
Geez, he just loves me so,  
  
Oliver: NO! You're mine!  
  
NOOO!! Of course I'm yours! I love you Ollie! *huggles*  
  
Oliver: Oh good. You had me scared for a minute there.  
  
*holds down her laughter* Me and GOTEN?! *cracks up*  
  
Goten: I HEARD that!  
  
Hehehe, on with the show!  
  
****************************************  
  
As our dear friend Harry sat down next to Ron, he noticed immediately that things were not right. Both Ron and Hermione were not chattering about, or even fighting with each other. They were, silent. How very odd, Harry thought, as he placed some toast on his plate. "Hello you two," he said as cheerfully as he could, "how are you both this fine morning?" Ron just stared at him, but he shook it off. "Oh, we're fine, yes, just fine!" Ron said, trying to sound equally happy, but failing. He was still weirded out about Harry's friend being sorted into Slytherin. It WAS, after all, rather odd that such a nice looking (as in not with crooked teeth and such) person was placed there. But, there must have been a reason, he just wasn't going to burden Harry with it this soon. Best to wait things out for a bit.  
  
So breakfast was a rather silent meal, until... (DUM DUM DUM) Harry decided to go over and see Autumn, since he had nothing else to do, and it DID need to be done. So as he walked over to the Slytherin table, he spotted out Autumn. She was sitting right next to. (my dot dot dots haven't been working lately, but the strange periods in odd places are supposed to be dot dot dots. Ok then.) Malfoy. Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head, but he remained in his place to find out why this situation was happening. He watched and listened carefully.  
  
"So, you're new here, are you?" said Malfoy, staring at Autumn. She didn't look up. "Yes, I'm from America. I guess I'm a fifth year," Malfoy blinked. "Ah yes, America, that's...nice. So, do you have anyone back home?" he said with a sly grin. "No, if you mean that in asking if I have a boyfriend," Malfoy's grin got bigger. "Well," he said, "you might look around. There aren't many handsome men around here, but there are a select few. The best ones are still left, you know." "I've noticed," said Autumn, a light blush on her cheeks. Malfoy grinned as big as humanly possible. "Well, all you need to do is ask," he said, as sly as he could. And then, he began to sneak his hand down to grab her bum (gasp!), but as he was almost there, Autumn's hand grabbed his and twisted it back making Malfoy cry out in pain. She finally looked up at him, pure disgust on her face.  
  
"Well, you dirty pervert. Seems to me that your hand was wandering around a bit, was it?" she said, twisting his arm more. "It's no wonder you're still alone, you pig. Who would want to be treated like an animal? Go find yourself a hobby. You'll need something for those long cold nights. Or maybe just YOURSELF is enough to keep you happy, eh?" she said, finally releasing his arm. And with that, she walked casually off and down the hall. Malfoy stared. Five seconds later, the entire room,-because everyone was undoubtedly watching this scene- burst into laughter. Malfoy snarled, and stomped down the hall. Harry just stood there, blinking.  
  
****************************************  
  
A rather short one, with some slightly twisted humor.  
  
Malfoy: How did she refuse ME?  
  
Because you are evil. Kind of cute, but evil.  
  
Malfoy: Humph. *walks away*  
  
Hehehe, that's why we love him.  
  
Harry: That was, odd.  
  
Yes it was! *bows*  
  
Harry: *blinking*  
  
REVIEW MY MINIONS! 


	5. Confrontation

Welcome back my people!  
  
Today I have six hours of free time!  
  
So, all of my stories are getting updated.  
  
The Elf: Including mine?  
  
Yes, even yours.  
  
The Elf: Yay! -does the Happy Elf Dance -  
  
O.o;;  
  
****************************  
  
When the room began to quiet down, and Harry finally stopped blinking, he decided now was probably the best time to talk to Autumn. So down the hall he went, searching for her. He hoped she hadn't gone into the Slytherin common room; he doubted the password was still the same, given the fact that it had been three years since he had last been there.  
  
Round the school he went, up staircases and down hallways, until he heard a door shut just ahead of him. He quickened his pace, and he was soon in front of the door. He had his hand on the knob, and was about to enter, when he heard a faint sound from inside. It was nothing like he had ever heard before, and he didn't understand it at all. This sound was a bit like music, very LOUD music, mind you, but music just the same. Harry shrugged, turned the handle, and pushed open the door.  
  
He seemed to be inside an old classroom. And there sat Autumn, sitting by a stone wall. She seemed to be listening to some sort of music; Harry could see her headphones. (Now most wizards probably wouldn't know what headphones are, but you must remember, he HAS lived with muggles for quite a bit of time.) She was facing a small window on the opposing wall, her eyes closed.  
  
Harry quietly shut the door, and stepped over to her. She didn't seem to notice, so he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes shot open, and she turned around so quickly that Harry could have sworn she had gotten whiplash. Autumn looked at him, blinked a few times, and then came back to reality. She switched off her music, and set it down beside her.  
  
"Um, yes?" she said looking back at him. Harry blushed.  
  
"Well," he began, "I just wanted to...talk to you."  
  
"Talk about what, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to explain this...but, do you know anything about Slytherin?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I know that they have bad teeth, and aren't very polite to girls."  
  
"Other than that. Like what kind of people are in that house?" Autumn shook her head. "No,"  
  
"Well, as you already know, most of them aren't very nice. The house you're in is decided upon by judging your personality, and..."  
  
Autumn cut in. "But, I'm not like that! How could this happen?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
Autumn got up, stretched, and picked up her music. "I don't know," she said, "but I'm going to find out. See ya Harry!" And with that, she walked out of the room and down the hall. Harry then noticed she'd left something behind. It appeared to be a CD of some sort. But Autumn was already long gone, so he just put it in his robe's pocket, and headed out the door.  
  
************************************  
  
-watches The Elf continue his happy dance-  
  
That's...lovely.  
  
Oliver: I don't like you spending so much time with him!  
  
What, are you jealous?  
  
Oliver: Jealous? Of HIM? -falls on the floor-  
  
The Elf: Why SHOULDN'T he be?  
  
Good point...  
  
Oliver: HEY!!  
  
Keep them reviews a commin'! 


	6. All a Dream!

Heylo everyone!  
  
I've been neglecting this story lately, so I decided...  
  
Oliver: SHE NEEDED MORE TIME WITH ME!  
  
Yes, I did! Oh, but there's something I need to tell you...  
  
Oliver: What?! Tell!!  
  
Geez, calm down. It's not like I'm having a baby or something.  
  
Oliver: NO! That's not what I was thinking! -shifty eyes-  
  
Goten: You people! Aren't 15 kids enough?!  
  
Kanojo & Ollie: WHO TOLD YOU?!  
  
Goten: Oh, some weird girl with really long hair...  
  
ABYSS!!!!!  
  
Goten: But seriously, you should get that guy fixed or something! -points to Ollie- Just can't be controlled...  
  
Kanojo & Ollie: -blush x 100-  
  
Kanojo: You are going to PAY!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Our dear friend Harry, who had just accumulated an ENCHANTED cd (Happy now Pixie?), walked out of the classroom and into the hall. Where had that girl gone? Oh well. He decided he would bring it to her at dinner. He didn't have much of a stomach for lunch. Since classes wouldn't start until the next week, he decided he would have plenty of time to get the much needed sleep he had missed out on during the night. He had only caught a few z's because of all that tossing & turning from his brain being screwed (Screwed as in having mixed thoughts, of course). So he decided he would head to bed. The only problem was: finding it.  
  
He realized that he had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there. That would be a major setback. He sighed, and slowly walked down a whole bunch of stairs. When he thought that they had finally come to an end, he decided to speed up. But as soon as he got himself moving quite fast, there appeared another set of stairs, and -splat- he went right onto the ground at the very bottom. But an odd thing occurred. The fall didn't hurt. In fact, he couldn't even feel it. That could only mean one thing...  
  
"Harry? Harry! Wake up!" called the voice of our dear friend Ronniekinns (yes children, I love my spelling!). Harry opened his eyes. He saw a lot of red. "ACK! My eyes are bleeding!" he cried out. "No, you fell asleep in your eggs. You put lots of ketchup on them, by the way," stated his -slightly- saner friend Hermione. "Oh, thanks," said Harry, wiping of his face with a napkin. He pushed his plate away, for he didn't quite feel like eating anymore. Nor was he tired. He has gotten plenty of sleep in his ketchup.  
  
Now one thing he liked about his morning being a dream was that Malfoy had never tried to pull anything on Autumn. YET. He quickly turned to the Slytherin table to see the sight he was dreading. Autumn was sitting by Malfoy. But this time, it was for real. He scowled, and then realized another thing. He had only dreamed he had talked to Autumn.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
**************************************  
  
Goten: -is now tied up hanging over a fishbowl filled with piranhas-  
  
I believe we still have much to do! Abyss!  
  
Abyss: Yeah?  
  
Let's hurt him. -pulls out Almighty Frying Pan of Doom -  
  
Abyss: YAY! Hurting people! -arms self with same weapon-  
  
Goten: BUT SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD ME!  
  
Yes, but you want to get my Ollie fixed! NEVER!  
  
Abyss: -mutters- Stupid frog...  
  
I heard that!  
  
Abyss: Take out your anger on THAT. -points to Goten-  
  
Goten: -gulps-  
  
REVIEW CHEESEY PEOPLE! ermione 


End file.
